


Asire

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Based on the concept of a world made up of floating islands, My homebrew Dungeon and Dragons setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: A world made of Islands floating in the sky
Kudos: 2





	Asire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year and a half ago for the TTRPG campaign I was running at the time. Designed for 5e or pathfinder, but it should be adaptable to any fantasy game. This is a very high level overview of the unusual geography of the world. I have a lot of other lore about the world as well, down to a number of city states, kingdoms, individuals of importance, and unique monsters. I might post it, bit it needs refinement before I could. It was originally written as information documents for my players to familiarize themselves with the setting so they could RP better.

At the top of the world are the islands of life, made up of millions of tiny floating chunks of land. Whipped by the wind in all directions these islands continually smashing into one another, breaking apart or combining to form new islands. Individual stones hurtle through the air at high speeds, forming an impenetrable hail of stone that would tear any airship apart. Most of the islands are only a dozen feet across and it is from these islands that the source of all life in our world springs. Water continually forms within them, seeping out through the dirt, and raining to the lands below. 

As we move downward we find the storm islands. A few hundred feet across each, these islands are eternally showered by the water falling from above. These islands move with the wind, colliding with each other, forming random groupings before spreading apart again. In the freezing cold of winter the water comes down as snow and ice, piling up on each of the islands over the course of months and freezing islands together. In the thaw of spring the ice melts, water pouring down as mighty storms, flooding the islands below. When the thaw has finished the lands bloom lush and vibrant, bursting with life that will die off as the freeze comes once again.

We go deeper and find the wetlands. The islands here are a couple thousand feet across, large enough to collect the water from above to form lakes and swamps teeming with plants, insects, and small animals, providing the world with an abundance of ingredients for our medicine and alchemy. As these lands overflow the water runs off, and the occasional bump into one another might split or tip an island, pouring it’s water on the land below.

The forests come next. These islands reach a couple miles across and are the first lands that can be considered truly stable, too massive to be pushed from their place in the sky by wind alone. They are individually too small to sustain large animal life but the seeds of trees and plants scattered by wind can easily float from one island to another. Each island is its own forest populated by birds, small animals, and the occasional fairy kingdom, sustained by the water and sunlight from above. Many of these islands have been tamed for farming, yielding an abundant supply of fruits and vegetables.

The light begins to fade as we reach the twilight lands. Here we make our home, protected from the burning sun by the many islands above us. Here we see life in its most familiar forms, with islands a dozen miles across and large enough for complex ecosystems and thriving cities. The water falls from above in steady, predictable patterns, rivers from the sky. Many of the islands are connected by narrow bridges of land to form a web of connections between islands. 

We go deeper.

The land of giants. The Islands here interconnect with large masses of land, making it difficult to judge where one island begins and another ends. The sun is choked by the layers above, only occasional beams of light cutting through. Where the light falls gigantic trees reach up towards the sun like towers to the heavens. The animals here, adapted to feed on this mega flora and in turn each other, are of titanic stature; Many of the world’s most dangerous creatures make their home here. A band of skilled hunters can feed a village for a week with the meat from a single slaughtered beast, create tools from their bones, and sell the thick leather for a handsome price. The land itself is rich with valuable ore and minerals. Many enterprising individuals have sought their fortune in these dangerous lands. Some never return.

Deeper still the light has vanished completely. In the dead lands nothing grows. The only creatures you will find here are twisted mockeries of life, feeding on magic bleeding up through giant ravines carved into the endless landscape at the bottom of the world. This is the home of elementals, magically warped abominations, and the natural undead. The deadlands are filled with unimagined horrors, but the exceptionally brave and foolish may find natural treasures imbued with magical energy beyond compare in the world above. Even a small amount of magically charged crystal or stone could buy a lifetime of comfort and excess, but only the highly skilled and extremely lucky manage to escape with their lives.

Some say the world goes deeper still, that the magic vents are gates to the Underworld, land of the Gods. Others say the world ends in a great, endless ocean of fire. No expedition sent into the ravines has ever returned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish.


End file.
